Astraea
"The bigger the boom, the better I like it." Profile Originally an engineer on the Cybertronian colony world Caminus, Astraea was fascinated with pyrotechnic and explosives. Eventually she was imprisoned for violating colony law and creating weapons of mass destruction - this put her in contact with General Strika while they served time on the penal moon of Chaar. Infamously lustful for spilled energon, Astraea is finally able to pursue her love of munitions in all forms, from minefields to assault drones, taking great satisfaction in burying her enemies in crater-sized tombs. She has enhanced her own shielding systems so that she can enjoy the devastation of her carefully crafted assaults up-close and personal. In vehicle mode, Astraea is able to traverse rough terrain, and is equipped with a roof-mounted rocket launcher, which she can also use in root mode. She can deploy mines in both modes to create minefields on the fly, with proximity detonators that set off upon detection of a spark. Her munitions have a varying array of types, such as concussive, fragmentation, cryonic, incendiary and electromagnetic. Astraea's weapons are not always perfectly designed, causing them to detonate unexpectedly (or not at all), and her eagerness to witness their power sometimes causes her to take damage from her own explosions, regardless of her shielding. History Caminus was a peaceful colony, one made from one of the massive titans associated with Metroplex. As an engineer, she was one of the ones responsible for the disassembly of the city ship to spread across the planet. And then the Citytalkers rose - people like Elita One, Chromia, and /especially/ Windblade, claiming that she could speak for Caminus. That didn't sit right with Astraea. After all, Caminus was dead. Astraea took him apart herself. How could he still be talking? With Windblade's 'insanity', as Astraea puts it, causing the populace to listen more and more to the Autobot femme leadership, Astraea got more and more disinterested. At first, she used her drone creation abilities just to spread anti-cityspeaker propaganda around Caminus. As it got worse and worse, Astraea started to use her other ability - the ability to make demolitions. She became one of the most notorious terrorists on Caminus, and became a priority capture when her bombs destroyed a museum dedicated to Caminus that Windblade was at to dedicate. Dozens died in the explosion. When she was taken into captivity, the femmes were horrified to see that Astraea had been working on a world-breaker - a bomb that would be sent directly to the core of what was left of Caminus and cause the massive Cityformer to overload and destroy the entire society. Deemed incorrectible, Astraea was sentenced to existence at hard labor on the planet Chaar. Not willing to just be sent to the prison planet for eternity, Astraea quickly made friends with Strika and was part of the team that planned and executed their escape, Astraea using her drone creating abilities to cause numerous strikes at once and used as the signal to the escape that brought the femme Decepticons back home to Cybertron. Skills Demolitions, Munitions, Weapons Development, Fortifications, Artillery, Drone Design, Drone Control. Sheet Logs Soundtrack * Fade - One Reason * Starset - Bloodlust of My Demons * The Lonely Island - Cool Guys Don't Look At Explosions * AC/DC - Shake Your Foundations * Black Sabbath - War Pigs * 1812 Overture Gallery AstraeaVehicle.png|Alternate Mode astraearoot.png|Root Mode AstraeaMineLayer.jpg|Crater Mine Deployer - Its impressively named Extinction Event S-tech fires out a much larger mine, which is powerful enough to knock Autobots flying, assuming they survive the initial detonation. AstraeaDrone.jpg|C.L.U.T.C.H. - The Cybertronian Linked Ultra Tactical Combat Helper (C.L.U.T.C.H.) is a small drone developed on Cybertron. It is capable of dutifully accompanying its users into the battlefield, where they attacked nearby enemies. When inactive, they resemble sphere shaped devices, which, when activated, floated across the environment in order to attack its targets. AstraeaTornado.png|Astraea's long-range Tornado Rocket Launcher fires electrified shells. AstraeaRifle.png|Asteroid Class Heavy Grenade Launcher - Usable in Both Modes